


Drizzled in Caramel

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, swellcest, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its a beautiful day outside. These two would rather spend it inside, with the monsters they love most.





	Drizzled in Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, Burla!!! I hope I made it fluffy enough XD
> 
> enjoy?

Papyrus watched from the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched his older brother weave around the room with a grace he hadn’t used in… well, Papyrus couldn’t remember the last time Sans had been this focused on a task. Sure, Underground he’d been a force to reckon with; as First Lieutenant he’d had many tasks, none of them particularly pleasant. But since they’d arrived on the Surface, his brother had been a bit… lost.

None of them were especially prepared for life above ground, the sudden hustle and bustle of daily life with the humans that really only barely tolerated them something all of them struggled with. Like with most things, Sans took his time finding something that would work for them both, his patience a virtue as they found both a home near enough to the mountain and jobs that were friendly enough. But his brother, as patient as he was, had been more… exhausted, dealing with people that hated him on a near daily basis.

Papyrus brought himself back to the present, his mouth tipping in a small smile as Sans drizzled a bit of caramel on top of half of the homemade chocolates he’d made that morning. There was also homemade cookies, at least five separate kinds that were all cooling on the baking racks, the scents of caramel, chocolate and coconut mixing together in the air to make a really mouthwatering smell.

“If you’re just going to stand there, you can come over here and try one of these and tell me if I need to start over.” Sans’ voice carried over the sound of him taking another tray of chocolates out of the fridge, these ones likely filled with caramel and creme. 

Papyrus shrugged, padding forward and to his brother’s side. Taking one of them between his fingers, he popped it in his mouth, savoring the sweetness that swirled around his tongue and magic. Looking to Sans, who was waiting with the tray still in his hands, he gave a thumbs up.

Sans scoffed, though he was smiling, setting down the tray only to tug at Papyrus’ sweater to pull him down to his level. Their kiss was chaste, fangs brushing together as they relaxed into each other. 

They finally pulled away a few moments later, Sans going back to preparing the chocolates and Papyrus moving to the fridge. Since Sans was preparing the desserts, he would be making the dinner, and being on the Surface afforded them so many more options than they’d ever had Underground.

Staring into the contents of their fridge, Papyrus decided on a nice lasagna, layered to perfection and piled high with cheeses and a creamy sauce. 

The kitchen soon became layered itself, a combination of mouthwatering smells that had both brothers looking forward to everything being done. Papyrus had just popped the lasagna in the oven when the scratchy sounds of music began playing from Sans’ counter. He looked up just in time for Sans to sweep him into a dance, laughing with delight even as he stumbled.

They swung round and round, smiling and laughing as the music played a fierce diddy, and as it finished Papyrus pulled his brother in his arms, holding him close. 

“Happy Valentines Day, brother.” he murmured, pecking the top of Sans’ skull.

Sans chuckled, breathing in the scent him “Happy Valentines, Papy.”


End file.
